


Princes First

by heavenasunder



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenasunder/pseuds/heavenasunder
Summary: “How do you want us, my prince? You know we can tease you for hours. Get you hot and wet, and needy until you’re begging for our cocks. You want us in turns? Or both at once? Hm? Give the order, my prince, we’re at your command."Leon and Arthur know just how to make Lest relax.





	Princes First

“Tense?” Arthur asked Lest, eyeing him from his place on their shared bed. Lest rubbed at his shoulder, twisting his neck from side to side.

“A little,” he said. Leon looked up from the book he wasn’t reading, snapping it shut. He tossed the book to the side, stretching his legs.

“You’ve been dealing with a lot lately,” he said, in an almost bored tone. Lest sighed. It was true, between tourism being down, and the recent typhoon, his job as prince hadn’t exactly been easy. It felt as though over the past few weeks, he hadn’t had time to breathe, much less relax. In fact, he realized, this was the most time he had spent with his boyfriends in far too long. He walked over to their bed, flopping onto it, and resting his head on Arthur’s lap. He motioned to Leon to join them. Leon complied without a word, sitting on the edge, his eyes wandering over Lest’s form. He caught Arthur’s gaze, and the two shared a silent agreement.

“I think you need something to relax you,” Arthur said, running his hands through Lest’s hair. Lest snorted.

“Like?” Arthur smiled at his tone. He took off his glasses, placing on the bedside table. He ran his hand down Lest’s chest.

“Oh,” he said flippantly, “I’m sure Leon and I could come up with something.” Realization hit Lest in a second, and he let out a breath.

“God, yes,” he said. Leon grinned.

“Those are the magic words,” he said, crawling closer to Lest. One hand slid up Lest’s leg, stopping at his hip, and the other wandered higher, slipping under his shirt, and up his chest.

“What do you say, Arthur? Help me get out prince undressed?” Leon asked.

“Hmm, yes, a grand idea, Leon,” Arthur agreed, pulling Lest up into his lap. Lest started to help with removing his shirt, but Arthur swatted his hand away.

“No, you relax,” he purred. “Let us take care of you.” Lest swallowed hard, nodding. His mouth had already gone dry in anticipation. Arthur’s breath ghosted his ear, and Leon had a fire in his eyes that he’d seen many times before. He leaned back into Arthur as the other man pulled away his shirt, goosebumps from more than just the cold. Without taking his eyes from Lest, Leon crawled closer. As Arthur made work of Lest’s shirt, Leon fiddled with the clasping of his pants, his hands brushing against more interesting parts as he worked.

Arthur chucked his shirt to the side, running his hands up Lest’s sides, kissing behind his ear, and Leon slid his pants off, painfully slowly, leaving him in his undershorts as Arthur whispered, hot, into his ear.

“How do you want us, my prince? You know we can tease you for hours. Get you hot and wet, and needy until you’re begging for our cocks. You want us in turns? Or both at once? Hm? Give the order, my prince, we’re at your command,” he said. Lest could barely think. It had been far too long and whatever thought process he had been left with after the past few weeks was gone. He tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth, Leon ran his hand across his still trapped length, and he choked on the words as they came out.

“Or,” Arthur murmured, licking the shell of his ear, “should we just have our way with you?”

“Yes,” Lest gasped. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted their hands, mouths, tongues, on him now. Arthur nuzzled his neck.

“You heard the prince,” Arthur told Leon. “You want the first honors?” Leon smiled, a fox with his prey in sight.

“I would love to,” Leon drawled. Dropping his head, he licked the length of Lest’s cock through the cotton of his shorts. Lest didn’t bother to bite back his moans. As Leon mouthed at him, Arthur slid his hands to his chest, taking a nipple in each hand, twisting and pinching as Lest’s arms reached behind his neck, allowing him access. Arthur kissed at his neck, pausing only to spur him on with filthy words and praises.

“Yeah, that’s right, moan for us. You look so good like this, flushed and wanting. We’ll make you scream, make you forget everything but us. Yes, say our names. Don’t worry, my prince, we’re going to take care of you.”

Leon shifted, pulling away from his administrations to remove Lest’s undergarments. He swallowed hard watching as his prince’s cock bounced as it was freed, licking his lips, and resisting the urge to touch himself as he moved down to catch the throbbing member in his hand. Each stroke was slow, drawing out Lest’s moans and sighs as Arthur kissed and bit at his neck. The prince already seemed to be at his limits, and as much as Leon loved the way he screamed and threw his head back as he came, he was more interested in dragging this out. Stroking down, he held Lest’s cock firm at the base. He lowered his head, licking a stripe up his length, teasing the tip against his tongue, only to pull away and kiss at his inner thighs. Lest whined, high and broken, Arthur’s hands and lips not slowing on him.

“Please, Leon, please,” he begged, his breath ragged. Arthur tsked in his ear.

“Now, now, prince,” he said. “You said to have our way with you. Where would the fun be if Leon just finished you off now?” Lest bit back a sob. Arthur simply chuckled, pinching hard on his nipples and turning Lest’s head to swallow his moans.

“So hard on our prince, Arthur,” Leon chuckled. “We’ve got to give him a little something, after all.” Arthur considered this a moment, rubbing circles around Lest’s sensitive nipples with his thumbs.

“Hmm, what do you have in mind, Leon?” he asked. Leon released Lest’s cock, against his protests, and raised himself up to a sitting position.

“Why don’t we ask the prince?” he said. Moving languidly, Leon moved closer brushing his nose against Lest’s, pulling back slightly as Lest raised himself to kiss him.

“What is it you want, prince?” he asked, chuckling. Lest moaned.

“W-wanna come,” he whined. Leon tilted his head.

“Mm, no not that just yet,” he said, placing his hand on Lest’s neck. The prince’s pulse was racing, and Leon resisted the urge to attack his throat with kisses. “What else?”

Lest’s mind was scrambling for purchase. He wanted, and that’s all he knew. He whined, bucking into air. Leon held his hips steady, looking into his eyes with unconcealed desire.

“I--ah--I want to watch Arthur suck you off,” Lest gasped. Arthur hummed.

“I think we can allow that,” he said, evenly. Leon eyed Arthur over Lest’s shoulder, wondering, not for the first time, at Arthur’s self control. He was flushed with want, but his voice gave no indication that he was coming undone at all. Leon often fantasized about the day he could crush his lover’s strict composure.

But today was about their prince.

Leon undressed slowly, making a show of it. Despite his earlier thoughts, he couldn’t help but feel a jolt of smugness at the way both Lest and Arthur’s eyes followed his form down, stopping at his thick cock. The way Arthur’s Adam’s apple bobbed was not lost on him.

Leaning back on the bed, Leon spread his legs, stroking himself slowly, as Arthur kissed Lest’s neck once, before allowing him out of his arms so he could crawl towards Leon.

“Now, you can touch yourself, my prince, but no coming” Arthur scolded, as he took Leon in his hand. “Leave that to us.” Lest nodded, swallowing hard. Arthur cocked a smiled, and sank onto Leon.

Leon moaned low as Arthur bobbed on his cock, taking him deep, fondling his balls in his hand as he sucked. He couldn’t help but throw his head back with every swirl of Arthur’s tongue, coming undone between the wet heat of his mouth, and the breathy moans Lest made as he stroked himself, watching. It was too easy to lose himself in it, but as he got close to release, he gently pulled Arthur off of him. He kissed him, deep, making the other man moan deep in his chest.

“I think that’s enough,” he gasped, licking at the side of Arthur’s mouth. “We’ve given our prince enough of a show.” Arthur swallowed hard.

“I agree,” he said. They turned back to Lest, shuddering and so very close to release. Leon crawled to him, pulling him to his chest, taking his hands up above his head, and kissing him hard. Lest melted into him, and Leon took the opportunity to gather him up, rolling onto his back, and bringing Lest on top of him.

“On your hands and knees,” he said, grasping his hair in his fist. Lest scrambled up, his hands on either side of Leon’s head, straddling his hips on his knees.

“Arthur, love? Why don’t you prepare our prince for us?” he asked, locking eyes with Lest.

“Please,” Lest gasped. Leon chuckled.

“Yes, please, Arthur,” he said. Arthur shifted off the bed, shedding his clothes, and fishing in the door beside the bed.

“Such manners,” he joked, palming a vile of oil. He moved back onto the bed, coming up behind Lest, and cupping his ass in his hands, spreading him open.

Working the oil onto his hands, he slipped a finger into his entrance, followed by a second as Leon caught Lest’s moans in a heated kiss. Arthur took his time opening him for their cocks, being sure that he was ready and relaxed before he grasped his own cock in his hand, coating it with oil before he lined himself up and sank slowly into him.

It was all heat and tightness as Arthur bottomed out, controlling his breathing and squashing the urge to slam into him. He rolled his hips, relishing the way Lest gasped and tightened around him. Kissing his shoulder, he shifted their position, leaning back, carrying the majority of his weight against him, freeing Leon from under him, straining for but a moment.

“Leon, love? If you will?” he gasped. Leon rose, shuffling over to his two loves, taking the oil from where it sat near Arthur, and coated his length in it. He took hold of Lest, taking half his weight and carefully lined himself up, and carefully slipped into Lest beside Arthur. He went slow, listening to Lest’s body as he filled him a second time, kissing his neck.

Lest’s begging became incomprehensible as he sobbed for them to move, but the two of them flowed slowly, waiting until Leon was fully in, before alternating movements, fucking him slowly and gently. It was dizzying, Leon thought, having both his loves so close, so hot and so full of want. He strained with every movement, keeping his self-control, reminding himself he didn’t want to hurt Lest.

Slowly, they picked up pace, breathing heavily between them as Lest took both their cocks. It was all heat, and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, mingling with their moans and gasps. Lest shook, screaming out their names, his hands trying to find purchase in Arthur’s hair, Leon’s shoulder. Leon bit into his neck, growling as heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and by the sound of Arthur’s breathing, he wasn’t either. 

“Come for us, prince,” Arthur gasped into his ear, and that’s all it took to send Lest over the edge. He stiffened, coming hard, and screaming out his release. It was too much for Leon, and he reached his arm around to grasp Lest and Arthur close as he came, white spotting his eyes,and feeling Arthur shudder as he joined him in filling Lest up. They slouched into each other, breathing hard as arms, hands, and lips searched their lovers. Sweet nothings whispered as they slipped apart, stroking their prince as they laid him on the bed. 

Lest was boneless, sprawled out between Leon and Arthur. Arthur ran a hand across his cheek.

“Just rest, Prince,” he said. “Leon and I will clean you up.” Leon pressed a kiss to Lest’s forehead.

“Mm, I think I might have some cocoa stashed somewhere too,” he said. Lest hummed in acknowledgement, but didn’t move. Leon chuckled, meeting Arthur’s eyes.

“I think we did good,” he said. Arthur huffed a laugh. 

“Only the best for our prince,” he said. Quietly, Arthur left, only to return with a warm washrag, cleaning them up, before trading Leon spots cuddling Lest. Leon returned moments later with three cups of cocoa, distributing them to his loves, before setting into the bed with them. Lest rested half on Arthur, half on Leon, propped up by a mountain of pillows, sipping at his cocoa. This, he decided, is exactly what he needed. Warm, safe and sated, he felt he could take on anything. Maybe all he really needed to be a prince was the two men who knew he already was one, title or no. 

He settled into a comfortable doze, with two heartbeats beside him, singing him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my new blog, heaven-asunder  
> Unedited so all mistakes are mine.  
> Follow my tumblr to make ficlet requests


End file.
